


A New Face Of Hale

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of ten, Yukio Kai-Zhāng's life turns on its head leaving her orphaned. The incident, commonly called The Hale Fire, was greatly undervalued in the media so that only the Hale house going up in smoke is known to those not on the police force.</p><p>Six years later, Yukio returns to Beacon Hills along with her 'foster brother' in search of Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy

As she stopped to catch her breath, she looked back at the burning remains of her home. she felt despair as she watched it all burn up leaving what once held her family to simply be their pyre. Yu held her breath for a moment before running toward her neighbor's home only to stop seeing the flames there as well. Yu ran toward the flames only to be tackled by a body that she soon found was Derek. 

Yu struggled trying to get free as she yelled out in hopes that Cora and the rest of their family could get free. Laura was dragging a very burned Peter from the house and Yu couldn't hold back the yell in anguish as her world burned up in smoke. Derek held on tightly to Yu as she slowly stopped struggling and the young girl started to sob as she told him that all her family were dead in a similar fire. "why... why did this happen" Yu choked out and Derek could say nothing as guilt filled him.

Yu gripped tight to Derek as Laura came over and left Peter a few feet from them. sirens could be heard in the distance as the few remaining survivors huddled away from the fire. Yu was struggling to regain control but as she was only a ten year old it was difficult. Derek continued to hold her as she fought off sleep, she would fight them if he tried to hand her over to laura.

Laura squeezed Derek's hand when she felt the alpha power come to her signaling that their mother had died. the urge to howl was so strong but with Yu, the police, and firefighters it would not be able to happen. Yu knew about the supernatural and while they didn't know if she was anything someone obviously thought her family was as they were burned alive in a fire the same time as the hales.

Deputy Stilinski came toward them noting Yu's presence as well as the report of there being a second fire not too far off. "i am going to have to speak to those of you that can speak" he said as the ambulance carted away peter to be looked after at the hospital. "someone can look after her" he started to say but was interrupted by Yu's shriek. she had apparently almost asleep but hearing that she might be take away had roused her and she started shouting at him.

"no you can't make me leave.... Laura Derek you two can't go away.... no" Yu was tightening her grip on Derek and trying to grab hold of Laura as well as she screamed with tears coming to her eyes. "all my parents and siblings are gone... you're all i have left" Yu sobbed as she tried to burrow herself in a position where she wouldn't be pulled away. Laura started trying to calm the girl but Yu only stopped when Derek moved to cover his ears with both hands. Yu grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her while she sobbed quietly muttering things in a garbled mix of Chinese and Japanese.

"okay well lets take you to the cruiser... my son is in the back... my apologies .." Deputy Stilinski said as he led them to the car. Yu was still being carried by Derek as Laura lead them toward the car. Laura opened the back and front seat so Derek could get in the back easily. the small boy in back was watching everything he could with curiosity and looked nervous as Derek slid in the back carrying the little girl. Laura sat in front and quickly stopped Yu's tantrum about being set on the seat with as firm voice as she said"Yukio". the Deputy got in the car and started it.

Yu quieted quickly with a desperate look as she let Derek buckle her in. She only let him buckle as well before she took hold of his hand. she saw a bit of reluctance but he didn't pull away and this eased the bit of fear from her mind. Glancing at the boy beside her she didn't find much interest in him and her mind started to worry. 'what if they don't want me... what if laura hates me or Derek thinks i am a baby and they leaves me' Yu felt tears spring to her eyes at these thoughts. the deputy started driving the car to the station.

She was trying not to think about her siblings or parents or even the rest of the hales as she already knew this day would be burned in her mind and nightmares for as long as she lived. "Derek... Laura.... i love you ...." Yu quietly said as tears rolled down her face. she saw the shared look between the siblings as well as the look she received from the deputy and his son. Yu didn't know what it meant but she could only release Derek's hand as she pulled her knees to her face before the pain she felt was too much and quiet sobs could be heard.

Derek and Laura shared another look but didn't stop her from crying. neither of them could cry but they knew it would do her good. they would only be able to mourn later with their howl but right now they had to talk to police and figure out what was going to happen now. the car pulled up to the station and Deputy Stilinski exited the care before opening the back for Derek, Yu, and Stiles. Laura exited the car before she moved to her brother's side and picked up Yu. She knew that while Yu would like seeking comfort in Derek most, Derek was feeling guilty and would want to reject any comfort.

Laura followed the deputy as he led them into the station with Derek following after slowly. Yu fidgeted and reached a hand out toward Derek but wasn't able to reach him much to her distress. Laura paused in her walking to make eye contact with Yu and said "best behavior..." but couldn't say much else without feeling a bit of pain. 'this never should have happened... yu shouldn't be an orphan and our families should still be alive' she thought. 

Laura wanted to despair as she didn't know what they were going to do. she was only 18 yet she was at least going to be Derek's guardian and at most Yu's adopted parent. She wouldn't let her pack be separated and while Yu was probably human she was still pack. She could already tell that Derek would only go down hill from here with his guilt even if it was mostly unfounded. she would have to get him to talk to someone if she could and if not she would have to give him something to do that would make him feel like he was finding repentance.

the Deputy had them sit in chairs and wait while he went about keeping stiles away. he would call the Hale lawyer though he wondered about the young girl as she was most definitely not a hale. he would have to file the report and look who lived in the second house though he had heard Laura call the child Yukio so it wouldn't be too hard to find out whether the child's claims of having no one else were true.

Laura passed Yu to Derek when the deputy came back with the hale lawyer. they would be able to ask her questions but only ask Derek if she said yes and Yu none at all as she had no guardian at the moment. Laura would have to see if she could find any information on what happened to orphans and the process for adopting but that was later. Laura answered any questions she could and only asked Derek if he wanted to answer questions. his silence as well as how he held the Sleeping form of Yu spoke loud and clear.


	2. Three Cheers for Six Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is insisting that Yu enroll in BHHS while they are in the area searching. Who could have known that in that short amount of time sitting in front of the school; Rumors of the dead body could be heard, Argents would surface again, and a new player in the life of the supernatural would come forward.

~six years later~

"did you hear the hales are back in town and one is gonna start coming to school" "i thought they were all older?" "no, one of them was younger..." "the hales show up and there is a dead body... strange coincident" Yu heard a few whispers as she opened the door. "i hate you Derek, do you hear them? why do i have to go to school" Yu said in a way that sounded like a whine. "it's just until i find Laura... then we can go back to New York" Derek said quietly. Yu gave a sigh "why school though! i could be helping you look for Laura" Yu said giving him a look. "besides we will be living in the burned out husk of your old house... you need me there...." Yu added but was quickly shooed from the Camaro.

Yu groaned but hurried inside where she was soon told to wait outside on a bench where she would be lead to her classes. "oh fuck... someone kill me now" Yu muttered as she sat and watched people chat with their friends. She was very nervous as she now had three last names, to go to school where she probably knew no one, and search for laura all in a very short time span. She had changed quite a bit from the small little girl that clung to Derek's side. 

She smirked a bit noticing that one boy lifted his shirt to show a bandage. she could sense the wolf all over him though she couldn't understand how he had been bitten since Laura was definitely not interested in making a pack with anyone not in the family and Yu was pretty sure that no other alpha would have come into hale territory even if none of them were present on the land. Her mind wasn't allowed to wander long before another girl sat on the bench and smiled in greeting. "hi there" Yu greeted though she wasn't smiling. 

The girl introduced herself as Allison Argent and Yu Stiffened. "Yukio Kai-Zhāng Hale.... fuck i don't even know which i am suppose to use anymore" Yu started to say before she got frustrated. "i go by Yu though" Yu said as a way to make up for probably freaking out Allison. Allison looked confused "something new?" she asked probably in reference to the three last names. "no just i haven't moved since i was like 10 so everyone already knew me so i rarely did introductions" Yu commented before glancing around upon hearing the bell. 

Yu almost sighed in relief when Allison got a call so Yu pulled her phone free and dialed Derek's number. Derek answered with a gruff "what now" and sounded slightly annoyed. "well besides the dead body someone found in the woods and a newly turned wolf going to school here.... we have trouble... Argents are back in town and one comes to my school" Yu said quietly and couldn't help the smirk when he let loose a curse. "and i was introduced to her and well all three names slipped loose so depending on things we may have a boat load of trouble" Yu continued and sighed adding "gotta go duty calls" before hanging up as the principal started toward them.

the principal addressed Allison first and hesitated as he tried to figure out what to call Yu. "call me Yu Hale sir. i get just as confused and it makes things simpler" Yu said standing and giving a kind smile. the man looked relieved and nodded as he greeted them and started asking Allison questions. Yu walked next to him as he led both girls to a classroom. she didn't mind being ignored as she wouldn't know what to tell him. he opened the door and greeted the students as he introduced Allison and Yu before asking the other students to make them feel welcome.

Allison took a seat behind the new wolf while Yu took a seat right next to him. She rolled her eyes when he gave Allison a pen without her asking. Yu wondered if he was an idiot or just uninformed as he would give himself away to the hunters if he wasn't careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it hadn't been my intention to make Yu be so mean/dislike lydia so much but my muse took that control out of my hand.

Yu returned her attention to the teacher as he went over what was apparently his syllabus which made Yu sigh and mutter curses at Derek for insisting on schooling. Yu could feel eyes on her just as the bell rang and Yu wasted no time packing up. she glanced at her schedule before taking off with little trouble. she could still remember classroom locations from her years of idolizing Derek when she was ten and under. She and Cora had always walked to the high school to meet up with their siblings.

Yu inhaled sharply as her eyes stung by the memory. She had avoided thinking about anyone that wasn't Derek or Laura since she was ten. She knew it wasn't healthy but besides the day it happened and the one time she joined Laura and Derek to mourn on that one occasion, she never thought about them if she could help it. Yu shook her head and hurried to class. there was no time to pause in the middle of the halls or be distracted. 

She had to survive the day and then join the search for Laura. Luckily the day passed quickly and while Yu didn't really make any friends she felt at least a bit more comfortable in the surroundings again. She opened her locker and placed everything but a small bag inside. she had finished everything and didn't feel like bringing it though she would have Derek sign the syllabus as revenge from enrolling her in school.

Yu was so distracted she hadn't noticed Allison had a locker nearby nor did she notice that Allison was bringing Lydia Martin over. "hey Yu" Allison said before looking apologetic when Yu jumped and had taken a defensive stance. "oh... uh.. hi Allison" Yu replied as she slowly relaxed the stance though she was still prepared to defend or attack in a moments notice. "your the Hale" the girl next to Allison said in a tone that sounded a bit like disbelief and Yu knew her own eyes had narrowed at the girl with reddish hair. 

"why" was all Yu said with a cold look. Allison looked rather shyly before she said "Yu this is Lydia Martin. Lydia This is Yu who has like three last names but yes one of them is Hale" and seemed to hope things would get better. "Lydia... i remember you... you haven't changed much" Yu said dismissively and Lydia probably had looked offended but Yu had focused on the fact that she sensed the new wolf nearby. "well i don't remember you and you don't look like a Hale" Lydia said in a tone that made Yu think Lydia was trying to offend her.

"well Adoption kinda does that especially when people are orphaned in a tragic house fire" Yu said blandly with no emotion on her face. She saw Lydia grimace out of the corner of her eye while Allison looked horrified. The new wolf seemed to be focused on them while his friend was chatting with a girl next to him. Yu was mostly Numb over the topic so she really didn't react. "not to be rude to you Allison but what did you want?" Yu said focusing on Allison and Ignoring Lydia. Allison flushed a bit and said "well Lydia seemed to want to meet you so... i just figured i would introduce you so... um" Allison seemed unsure on how to end that sentence.

Lucky for her, a boy came up and pulled Lydia in for a kiss that lasted longer than strictly necessary. Lydia seemed to revel in it and Yu rolled her eyes before looking at Allison for something to focus on that wasn't the new wolf or Lydia. "so while these two try to eat each others faces, i am gonna go. i have shit to do that's not standing around" Yu said but before she could take a step Lydia grabbed her arm and said "you are coming to watch practice" as if that made any sense.

"one no i am not, two practice for what the kissing committee? no thanks to that" Yu retorted with a glare. "yes, you are. Allison said she would only come to watch lacrosse practice if you came, so your coming" Lydia said and Yu gave Allison a look as if to ask her 'what the hell'. "one lacrosse is stupid, two i have shit that needs doing, three i would need to tell my minder, and four even if the first three things didn't exist; i don't want to be around you Lydia" Yu said coldly with a glare. 

"lacrosse isn't stupid" the guy retorted with a sneer. "you have to ask permission" Lydia asked seeming to ignore everything else for something to ridicule Yu for. "no, i have to tell him not to waste the Camaros gas coming this way; if i did decide to stay which i did not." Yu replied with an eye roll. Allison gave a pleading look and Yu growled before pulling her phone free before dialing Derek's number.

once he answered she said " i am covering two bases. you keep searching. PS i hate you for this" Yu then hung up not giving him a chance to reply. She didn't pay the weird looks any mind. she found that she didn't like this guy and now planned to do something about it. "now one thing down, be right back. " Yu said and turned before heading right toward the new wolf and his friend who were now without the girl.

"yo, you on the lacrosse team?" Yu asked the new wolf when she neared. he looked startled but nodded his head. "i don't know how the game works, but i will give you a hundred bucks to kick the ass of the guy Lydia just kissed in the practice. hell, here's the money now" Yu said pulling the money from her wallet and holding it out to him. "wha" the guy started to say but Yu looked to his friend and said "i know what happened to your friend, and while my brother would kick my ass for doing this cause it blows their cover; i don't like that guy nor Lydia. so no joke, here .like hell, even if you just embarrass him; i will give you this money."

both boys looked startled and the friend looked about to start asking questions. "i'm Yu Hale" She introduced even though she felt Allison and Lydia's eyes on her and was sure they were misunderstanding what was happening. "Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski" the friend introduced and Yu smirked. "now" Yu said holding out the money before adding "Scott here is about to kick ass at sports, so please embarrass or kick that dude's ass" 

Yu sighed when neither moved before grabbing Scott's hand and putting the money in his hand before letting him go. "thanks and I'll see you at practice" Yu said before turning and leaving with a grin. She walked up to Allison and the other two with ease. "come on, lets go watch the practice" She said with a grin though she ignored Lydia.


End file.
